Don't Leave Me and I Won't Leave You
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: John Watson and Molly Hooper, your most unlikely couple bonded over Sherlock's death and 4 years later are engaged to be married. But one month before the wedding, Sherlock arrives, and everything is questioned. Does Molly really love John? Will John ever trust Molly? Is Sherlock really a cold heartless lump? Based on a tumblr picture, most likely will continue :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so I was on the interwebs like I always am and I came across a tumblr picture where it was like, 'Mary is sometimes a nickname for Molly and I can picture Moffat having Molly marry John just to give it a twist' So kind of just went off of that a bit. **

**Warning: This is very angusty and may actually cause you to ship JohnxMolly**

**For now this will most likely get chapters added onto it but I'm not really sure to be honest :P Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly linked hands with her fiance and squeezed it encouragingly. He takes in a steady breathe and places the flowers on the grave.

"John-" Molly starts but then he shakes his head.

"Don't. I just-" He says and then a tear falls down his face. Molly reaches up with her free hand and wipes it away.

"We'll be okay. I promise." She says. John smiles at her and says,

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too John." She says and then gently pecks his lips. Before she says,

"Can I spend some time alone, you know-"

"Of course, I'll be back at the flat. Just don't stay out here until you get sick like last year." John jokes. Molly smiles and says,

"Thank you." And the two kiss before John walks off and gets a cab.

Once the cab is out of sight Molly sighs and says,

"I know you're there Sherlock, no need trying to hide yourself. He's gone." And then she hears footsteps behind her.

"Molly I-"

"He's never going to trust me again." She says turning to look into his ice blue eyes.

"And whose fault is that?" He asks coldly.

"Yours you big idiot! Because you decided to fake your death for 4 years, I had to lie to John for 4 years. We're getting married in a month, and he's never lied to me, _ever. _And I've been telling the biggest lie, sneaking you into my flat, _our_ flat. While he's at work or on a business trip, or on a case with the yard, because he still does that. He stopped his blog because it reminded him too much of you. And I-I just can't do this anymore!" Molly says before breaking down. Sherlock sighs and goes to hug her. "Don't touch me!" She says pushing him away, "If you're going to return next week like you said, just please. Go to him first, and make sure I'm home."

"Molly, I'm returning tomorrow. It's all over, and things can go back to normal, you can stop faking your relationship with John-" Sherlock starts but is cut off by a slap.

"Our relationship is not _fake_. Since you've been dead, he's the only one that's been there for me every day. If I were to cry or remember something about you. He would calm me down, and talk about it with me! So don't even say that our relationship is fake, when you've only seen it, once a year, on the day that's hardest for both of us!" Molly says through gritted teeth.

"But do you love him Molly?" Sherlock asks. Molly flushes and looks down. "Do you love him Molly?" Sherlock asks again, slowly this time.

"Yes." Molly responds, only now realizing that she was crying. Sherlock straitens up and then says,

"Then I wish you luck." Before walking off, leaving Molly crying behind him.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who reviewed here's the next chapter. Just what you ordered, a main dish of Drama with a side of fluff. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

John looks up from his computer as Molly comes into the room, from the foyer

"Hey love-" he begins but then notices the tear streaks in Molly's face. "Honey what's wrong?" He asks walking over to Molly and cupping her face in his hands, wiping away her slowly falling tears with his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Molly says taking a shaky breath.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, come on and warm up." John says hugging her and then leading her over to his chair where he sits down before pulling her down on his lap. She curls up and rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. John wraps is arms around her and pecks her cheek as she cries softly. "Molly please stop crying." He mutters.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry." She says and then nuzzles into his neck curling up into him more.

"Molly Hooper you have nothing to be sorry for. I know you loved him and that today is really hard for you, it is for me. But please stop crying. It makes me sad to see you so sad." John mutters.

"I love you, so much." Molly says. And then John presses his lips against hers and when they separate he says,

"I love you too."

~0000000000000000~

John smiles as he sees Molly cross the room towards him, she was wearing a form fitting dress, similar to the one she had worn to _that_ Christmas party, only the straps were sightly thicker and it was more of a red. He was wearing his dress trousers, a button up shirt and a tie (Molly's choosing)

"Are you sure we aren't dressing up a bit?" Molly asks.

"Molly, it's a holiday dinner." John says walking over to her and placing his arms around her waist, leaning down so his nose touched hers.

"Oh what Holiday?" Molly asks.

"My sister's birthday. She's meeting us at the restaurant, sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I know how you and my sister don't get on-" John begins but Molly smiles and says,

"John, honey it's fine. I know you love your sister, and I shouldn't be the reason you two stop visiting each other. And I would like a re-do of the last time we met."

"She was a bit rude wasn't she?" John asks smiling back. Molly laughs and says,

"A bit, nothing worse then Sherlock." And then realizing what she said closes her eyes and puts the base of her hand on the bridge of her nose, between her eyebrows. "Sorry, bad example." She says.

"Molly, it's fine. I know it's hard." John says.

"Especially today of all days." Molly says sighing.

"come here." John says and then hugs her tightly. "I can call Harry and tell her that we can meet up another day. If you don't want to go I'm not forcing you to go." Molly buries her head into his chest and says,

"No don't call Harry, just go. I'll see you when you get home."

"No, Molly if you're staying here I want to stay here with you. I don't want you to be alone when you need me." John says.

Molly looks up and places her lips on John's, kissing him lightly. John kisses her back and then when they separate he pecks her nose and says,

"I'll go and call Harry and you can go change." Molly nods before kissing him and thanking him one last time and going to get changed.

John smiles after Molly and goes to call his sister.

"Harry Watson speaking." A female voice picks up.

"Hey it's John."

"John little brother! I was just about to call and ask where you were." Harry says.

"We're not able to come."

"We? I thought just you were coming." Harry says. John sighs and says,

"Harry, We as in me and Molly, my fiancée?"

"Oh the ugly girl that was in love with your boyfriend?" She asks.

"No-well yes. Sherlock wasn't my boyfriend, he was my flatmate. And Molly is not ugly."

"Well why aren't you coming?" Harry asks. John sighs and says,

"Molly's been a bit shaky lately. She jumps at the littlest noises and really is overall just not feeling great."

"Then why don't you come on your own, she can take care of herself. It's my birthday." Harry says.

"I know Harry, but I love Molly and I don't want her to be alone, not today at least. And can't I meet you for lunch or something tomorrow?"

"Maybe she's pregnant." Harry says. John coughs and then says,

"Um-"

"Well you two are having sex right?"

"Not all the time, once or twice-"

"A week." Harry says. "Look my point is if she's been so weird lately that could be a sigh, Mom acted weird before she found out she was pregnant with you."

"I'll talk to her about it." John says.

"Good because I don't want her to get in the way of me and you. Because honestly John, I'm your sister, I'll be with you and there for you forever. Molly could only be temporary. You never know what she's hiding from you." Harry says.

"Harry, I understand where you're coming from, but Molly's not temporary. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, no matter what. I'm completely serious about her and I trust her fully, we don't keep anything from each other." John says,

"Okay suit yourself, just text me when you're free to have lunch, I have all week off." Harry says. Before hanging up.

John takes off his tie and walks into the bedroom, Molly was just pulling her dress the rest of the way off. John walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her bare middle.

"Hello beautiful." He says. Molly looks out the window and says,

"Oh so earlier I'm ugly and now I'm beautiful." John looks at her funny and she looks right back. "I heard you on the phone with your sister you said 'Molly is ugly'."

"No babe I didn't. I said 'Molly is not ugly'. My sister has horrible taste. You're gorgeous and even if you weren't, I'd love you either way." John says kissing her neck.

"So even if I were the ugliest thing on earth, you would still love me?" Molly asks quietly.

"Of course, Molly I didn't start going out with you because I fell in love with your looks, I started going out with you because I fell in love with your personality. You were always so happy and it made me feel good to walk to work every day and see your smiling face bringing me coffee on your breaks and talking to me about rubbish things trying to keep my mind off of Sherlock. I loved that you were going out of your way to take care of me and make sure I was alright, before you made sure that you were okay. You're the bravest, and strongest woman I know. With the biggest heart." John says to her. Molly smiles and says,

"I don't deserve you." quietly. John smiles and says,

"You deserve everything that the world can give you." Molly turns around and kisses him quickly before putting her pyjama shirt over her head.

"I have to go feed Toby." She said slipping her sweatpants on and kissing John again before leaving the room.

* * *

**I know the last part could've been taken out but I really think that it could be important to future events in the story *cough* *cough* foreshadowing *cough* *cough* What? Oh no I didn't say anything I was just coughing, you know how colds are. **

**Please Review if you get the chance, I would love your input on how to make the story better :3**


End file.
